An electronic portable device often includes certain functions that require the use of a high capacity data storage system. As demand for electronic portable devices increases so does the demand for high capacity, small sized and low cost data storage systems. Unlike solid-state data storage devices, rotatable data storage devices provide a higher storage capacity. However, rotatable data storage devices are more susceptible to failure due to sources of vibration or shock. For example, a rotatable data storage device in a mobile phone is susceptible to vibrations from the mobile phone's ring-tone, vibrator and upon accidental drops. These different kinds of vibrations can affect the tracking performance of the rotatable data storage device by causing position error of the data head.
Typically, rotatable data storage devices in electronic portable devices are fitted with a shock absorber made of materials, such as elastomers, for protection of the device from vibration sources, such as ring-tones, vibrators and accidental drops. In general, however, shock absorbers are not optimized for vibration damping. To be effective, a shock absorber needs to be stiff to absorb shocks after occurrences of drops from large heights. As a result, in general, shock absorbers are too stiff to effectively damp vibrations because vibration dampers need to be soft to be effective. Therefore, there is a need to make a shock absorber that is optimized for shock absorption and vibration damping.